Impression
by what used to be meemee
Summary: Manta and Tamao talk. [Heavy MantaXTamao implications] [Complete]


****

Summary: Manta and Tamao talk. Heavy Manta/Tamao implications. XD

****

For Pei Yi

****

Impression

She was such a reserved girl, that he never thought to look at her as anything but a girl who Yoh's grandmother adopted at the age of four. He could also plainly see the great amount of admiration and adoration she had for Yoh, so he dismissed her as a love struck fan, as Anna so eloquently put it. Yoh was hardly a celebrity, but the analogy was clear enough.

One morning he went over to Yoh's and found that they were still breakfasting, and it was then that he first saw her. There was nothing really extraordinary about that particular morning; Anna had her usual nonchalant manner, Yoh had that carefree smile, and Tamao was sitting pristinely as she ate. His parents and grandparents were already gone. 

Yoh stood, as was customary—he was always the first of the three to finish eating—and excused himself to Anna hurriedly, then turned to Tamao with a smile, "Bye Tamao-chan, see you later!"

If she had blushed or stammered or trembled, he wouldn't have noticed anything, but as it was, she drew herself up, almost proudly, to wish him a good morning. He openly gaped, but Tamao rose, bowing to Anna, and excused herself as well.

"Shut your mouth shrimp, before you catch something," was Anna's greeting to him after Tamao had left.

He shut his mouth quickly and turned to leave.

"What was so amazing our breakfast?" she continued.

He turned back. "Tamao…when did she stop liking Yoh?"

Anna stood, and for a faint moment, he thought that she would begin to clean up the table. "You. Clear the table." He should've known better. Sighing, he went and began to gather dishes, knowing better than to disobey. She watched him for a moment, then, "She's a strong person."

He looked at her skeptically. "But she's so timid. And shy."

"So are you. And aren't you strong?" she went on.

__

No, he wanted to say. _No, I'm not. I'm not timid or shy and I'm certainly not strong_. But he said nothing.

"You are."

His eyes widened, and he sputtered, "You, you…"

"No, I didn't. I can't," she said, softly, firmly. "But your face was clear enough." She paused as he placed the dishes in the sink. "Now wash." He obeyed. "She was always strong before."

He shook his head incredulously.

"None of us just bothered to look for it."

He dried the plates mechanically, thoughtfully digesting these words.

"But…"

"No buts. Go find Yoh and tell him I'm looking for him."

He was promptly pushed out the door into the sunlit morning. He grumbled to himself, but set out to find his hapless friend.

"Manta-sama?"

He turned to see Tamao standing there, not looking very different from how she usually looked, but the sunlight brightened her skin and gave her a fresh glow. He blinked; her expression was the same as always, and if he looked hard enough, he could see what Anna was talking about.

"Is there something wrong?"

He flushed, stammering, "Nothing, Tamao-san."

She nodded, then, "Are you looking for Yoh-sama?"

"Yes!" he said a bit too eagerly.

She was looking at him strangely. "Um, he's hiding."

They heard a yelp, then a thud, and when both turned around, Yoh was lying on the ground with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Found you," and both now gaped at Anna, who had miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

As she dragged him off, Manta found himself watching Tamao. She looked after Yoh and Anna with the most helplessly wistful look that he had ever seen.

__

I was wrong, he thought a little sadly. _She still loves him_.

+ + +

He found her outside, sitting on the porch steps and watching the stars. He would've gone, had she not spoken.

"Manta-sama?"

His name sounded endearing coming from her. He sat next to her carefully. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

There was an awkward silence that ensued, but it was not altogether unpleasant. In the end, she broke the silence.

"Manta-sama?" He looked at her expectantly. She sighed, then shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

He couldn't help himself, so it came spilling out, "Do you still love Yoh?"

She grew very, very quiet. "I try not to," she said. "But it's so hard sometimes… Do you ever try to be strong, only to find that you can't?" He nodded. "I feel that a lot. I…try so hard."

She looked at the sky. "I don't love him anymore."

He glanced at her. "Oh?"

"But I…I've loved him for so long that…it's almost become a part of me. Old habits die hard." She laughed.

"Yes," he answered gravely.

She was wistful again. "Sometimes, I just want what Yoh-sama and Anna-sama have."

"I know," he nodded. "I know."

She tried to stifle a yawn, but didn't quite succeed. "We should go in," Manta suggested.

She didn't try to argue. "Okay."

They stood, and before they went inside, Tamao spoke. "Thank you, Manta-sama."

He paused and smiled. "You're welcome."

- end -

Reviews are welcome, but judging from the amount of Horo/Tamao fics, I doubt I'll get any, so flames are welcome too.

I hope you liked it Pei Yi!

****

~meemee


End file.
